With Every Drop Of Water
by Black Demon567
Summary: IsaacxMia fic... taken place after the events of TLA it's a Christmas fic! Mia becomes lonely... the reason? She is in love with a man, but is afraid of his feelings towards her... what can be done? Oneshot! Please be easy on me...


With Every Drop Of Water By: Black Demon567 

(I got the name sort of from the book 'With Every Drop Of Blood'.... what a sucky book...)

It's a one shot everyone, and it didn't do much good on FF.Net as much I'd like it to but it did have some popularity, being put on I believe three different author's favorites. It's so far my only good IsaacxMia fic ever. Enjoy.

Setting: _The story takes place during Christmas Eve one year after the events of TLA (in which everyone went home after and enjoyed the comforts and sorrows of their return), our heroine Mia stands on the balcony of her home in the little town of Imil. It is a quiet night for her, though many are celebrating their, also her's, favorite time of year, Christmas. The cold breeze does not faze her at all and, her composure stays the same. But on the inside, unlike the others she is not jubilant... she does not feel cheerful... she feels..._

Alone... everyone has to feel like that every once in a while right? Not Mia, she had felt it ever since Alex left...

But then... there was Isaac who came into the picture... when Mia was around Isaac she never was alone. Never ever once... and that was one of the reasons she loved being around Isaac. She loved being around him for when she was around him, she never had the right to be sad, never scared, never... lonely. Why did she never tell him? Why did she never tell that she cared for him more then a friend? Why did she not go to New Vale and celebrate Christmas with her friends and him? Why? She did not know. Maybe it was that she was frightened that she would see his handsome looks and blurt out, or maybe she was afraid she'd see Isaac with his childhood friend... Jenna.

Mia never was one to become jealous, but here she stood as she thought of Jenna dancing with Isaac happily. A pang of jealousy hit her hard. She tried not to think of Jenna and Isaac but her and Isaac dancing together, which seemed to calm her. She then stared to the dark sky and saw wavy colors fly through it. _'What a beautiful site to see...'_ she thought. _'...if only to see with you Isaac.'_ She then thought of the happy parts of her adventures with Isaac, Garet, and Ivan.

"Kind Sir, do you know where Lady Mia is?" A handsome man with brownish-yellowish spiked hair and a neck wrapped in a gold scarf asked a bystander.

"If anywhere, she'd be in her home... though I have no idea why she isn't celebrating." The bystander covered his mouth and coughed, but continued to celebrate.

"Neither do I." The man muttered.

The man walked quietly to Mia's house careful to watch where he was stepping. He looked to the sky as he stopped upon the stairs of Mia's abode and saw the wavy color patterns in the sky. _'Why did you stay here Mia?'_ He thought. He then knocked on the door forcefully, but careful not to break it. He heard footsteps at the other end of the wall.

"Coming!" Said a muffled, feminine voice. It was Mia all right, the man was sure of it from the sound of her voice. Before Mia opened the door, she forced the friendliest smile she could and placed her hand on the knob and turned it. She pulled the door open and received a shock.

"Isaac!" She exclaimed. The man she loved stood in front of her grinning.

"Miss me?" Instead of an answer said she embraced him tightly. _'I do not want to leave this position... never... ever...'_ Mia thought with a huge smile on her face. _'Guess she did...'_ Isaac thought with a grin. He let her go and she, against her will let go also.

"What're you doing here?!" Mia asked flabbergasted.

"I could say the same thing." He replied. "Why didn't you come?" He unraveled his scarf and placed it on the coat rack. "Did you not receive my invite?" Mia turned to the window and walked towards it. It was starting to snow again.

"No.... I did get it." Mia hesitated. "I just... didn't want to."

"I highly doubt that." Isaac walked over to her and placed himself next to her and admired the snow that was falling, he was amazed at how much snow Imil could get. He smiled brightly. "You love parties... and outside there is one and you're in here... all alone." Alone... she **was** alone.

"I just didn't want to, alright?" Mia asked a little more forcefully. Isaac's smile disappeared and he backed away, afraid of Mia's attitude. Never had he seen Mia throw a sharp remark at him before. Mia's anger changed to sympathy as she saw Isaac back away. "I'm sorry I just..." She was hushed by Isaac's finger.

"Mia, no one is to be alone on Christmas Eve, nor Christmas." Isaac interrupted. "Therefore, I shall stay with you if you will not come with me to Vale." He grabbed her by the hand and moved towards the door. "Come on now, let's go celebrate with everyone else outside." He let go of her hand and reached for his scarf and gloves. When he turned he didn't see Mia. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and put on his gloves, then waited for Mia. He then saw her come out of a closet, dressed with a light blue scarf and her normal white robe. She looked absolutely amazing, and Isaac most definitely took notice to her beauty.

"Well, how do I look?" Mia made a pose snapping Isaac back to reality.

"Simply... amazing." He replied with a charming smile. Mia suppressed as much blush as she could and opened the door. Isaac arched his arm and Mia put her arm through it and held it tightly. They walked on the snowy pathway to the Mayor's house, where the Christmas tree was about to be lit. They did not talk for a while until Isaac spoke words.

"What ever happened to your duties as being part of the Mercury Clan?" He asked.

"Oh, they're long over since the light houses are light, and speaking of which the Mercury Lighthouse is all decorated thanks to Justin and Megan, with a little help from everyone else in the town." She replied.

"I saw it and I must saw it was impressive." She nodded as a way of thanks. "But, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She answered. _'I wasn't before, but now that you are here Isaac... I'm wonderful.'_ She thought to herself. "And you?"

"Well, not to be rude but I'd say I'm freezing my butt off but other then that I'm good." They both laughed and smiled.

"And the others, how are they?"

"Well, I've heard Ivan went to Lalivero to see Sheba."

"Really now... they've gotten close, huh?"

"Twins, I say.... Piers is celebrating Christmas in New Vale with Felix and us."

"I'm sure Felix and Piers have become the best of friends I'm sure... and who's the 'us'?"

"That would be me, Jenna, and Garet."

"And how are they?"

"Jenna and Garet have been dating for a while now..."

"Jenna and Garet!?"

"Yeah, two birds of a feather really." 

This shocked Mia, but it also made her very very very happy.

"Wow, I can't believe Jenna is actually dating Garet..." Mia sighed with relief, though Isaac took no notice of it.

"And why not?" Isaac asked. "I think they make a good couple... and plus, Garet's stopped talking about Jenna's beauty when he can now talk to her himself about it." He laughed at his own joke.

"Well, I always thought Jenna had a thing for you, and you had a thing for her." Mia replied.

"She did... she asked me out about 4 months ago." He smiled weakly.

"And you went out with her?"

"No, I don't like her like that really..." Isaac trailed off and looked to the sky to hide his face from turning slightly red. "I have an interest in another woman."

"Oh?" Mia asked, the jealousy returning to her. "And who is that?"

"Let's just say... some very special to me." Isaac said wrapping his arm around Mia's neck. She only looked to the ground.

"Oh..."

They walked to the gigantic tree where everyone stood around, singing Christmas carols. Mia and Isaac joined in singing; unfortunately Isaac didn't know the words so he basically was making up words. Mia though was not as cheerful as the others. She was in deep thought and had let her other part of the brain remember how to sing. Questions floated through her mind, like _'Is there another girl in Isaac's life that I know nothing about?' _and also the hopeful thought, _'Could this woman be me?'_

When it was time for the tree to be lit, everyone became quiet. A man climbed up the ladder that was placed next to the tree. He held a tiny candle in one hand and held himself to the ladder with the other. When he finally got to the top, he opened the glass door in the back of the gigantic glass star and placed the burning wick against the other wicks and closed the door. Everyone cheered, and began singing again. 

An hour later everyone started leaving until Isaac and Mia were the only ones left.

"You know, you have a beautiful singing voice... it's a shame you never sung while on our journeys." Isaac said staring at the lights in the star.

"Thank you very much." Mia replied suppressing her blush. She hummed some Christmas carols as Isaac, whom had never seen a tree that big, was staring at the tree with amazement. Mia took notice of Isaac's trance and quickly ran off. Moments after, Isaac noticed that Mia was gone and turned around, something he wished he wouldn't have done.

Isaac felt a cold substance hit his face. As he wiped the white substance off of his face, he could her Mia laughing very hard. Isaac picked up a handful of snow and rolled it into a ball and threw it at Mia. Mia gracefully dodged it by twirling around.

"Gotta be a bit faster then th..." Mia started when she saw Isaac was nowhere in sight. "...at?" She then felt her robe and her tunic under it being pulled back. Before she had time to react, Isaac had thrown a large amount of snow down her back. Mia screamed as she felt the coldness touch her vanilla skin.

"Fast enough for you?" Isaac asked tauntingly. Mia turned around and tackled him to the ground. Just as she was about to put snow down Isaac's tunic, she saw his hand point up past her.

"Look." He said.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that one!" Mia continued her assault and opened his tunic.

"No really look!" Isaac took his hands and turned Mia's face to look upwards. There, hanging from a tree, was mistletoe. Mia dropped the snow in response and looked at Isaac smiling. "I believe we're supposed to kiss." Mia smiled happily and leaned her face to him and pecked him on the lips. She then leaned backwards, but Isaac pulled her in and brushed his lips against hers. It turned from a little kiss to a very passionate one. Mia felt as if she had melted, but did not want to stop. She was in heaven. When they finally pulled away from each other both were breathless.

"Isaac.... there's something I need to tell you." Mia said at the exact same time Isaac had said, "Mia there's something I need to tell you." They both laughed quietly and Isaac sat up.

"You go first." Mia said.

"Mia, remember how I said I'm interested in this woman?" Isaac asked. _'Please, oh please, oh please be me!'_ Mia pleaded in her mind. Isaac smiled once again happily as if he knew what was going through her head. "It's you Mia... I am in love with you."

Mia, fell into tears.

"Mia?" Isaac asked worriedly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" Mia choked out from her tears. "I'm crying because I'm happy." Isaac sighed in relief.

"So... do you also?" Isaac's fingers crossed each other behind his back as he bit his lower lip. A sincere smiled appeared on Mia's face.

"Yes, Isaac..." Mia began. "....I have for a long time."

"Really now?" Isaac asked excitedly. "And how long is that?"

"Long enough to make me..." She was cut off by Isaac's lips pressed against hers. He took of his gloves and moved his hands to the back of her cerulean hair and went through it. She placed her hands around his body and they sat there like that, for as long as they could.

Away standing at the corner was a man and a woman. They had been watching the couple ever since the lighting of the tree. One had spiked red hair and the other auburn hair tied into a ponytail. 

"Finally!" Garet whispered.

"I didn't think it was going to happen, but it did." Jenna chirped.

"Shh... we don't want them hearing us." Garet muttered under his breath so only Jenna could hear. "If Isaac could hear or see that we followed him, he'll kill us." He looked at Jenna who was only staring at the kissing couple and she sighed. "And what's this about asking Isaac out?"

"Oh, quit being jealous Garet." Jenna playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Anyways, if I couldn't have Isaac, I'd have to have second best which is you." She grinned and chuckled.

"Well, if you ask me that's pretty cruel." Garet replied and folded his arms. He gave a pout. "And I won't forgive you til' you say your sorry, and you won't get any special treatment."

"Special treatment?"

"Well, I had an idea for getting us to sleep tonight... especially since we'll be excited about tomorrow."

"I see... I'm sorry, you know I'm joking." She looked at the two kissing couple again. "Now shut up, and kiss me." Garet leaned into her and kissed her, but she placed her hands around his neck and pulled him into a fiery kiss. Then, they left quickly as they saw Mia and Isaac walking towards them, though oblivious to everything but then each other. Garet and Jenna ran as quickly as they could back to New Vale, Jenna wondering what Garet's 'special treatment' was. _'Maybe it was...?'_ She thought. _'No way! That would be a big step for Garet!'_ She looked at him grinning. _'I believe it is... oh yay!'_

Though, what about Isaac and Mia? Well, Isaac took Mia back to New Vale just in time and celebrated Christmas. Ivan and Sheba actually turned up, for Ivan pleaded for Sheba to come with him. And Jenna... she got her 'special treatment' for sure, which was quite the Christmas present. 

It seemed like in the Mia got her wish... to never be lonely again. The truth is, she did get her wish and she's still happy about it.

Light turns to new life, Darkness turns to death, Fire turns to hate, But with every drop of Water romance and love begins

This is a revision of Christmas tale. I hope you liked it and review!


End file.
